Dream or Reality
by Kanamine97
Summary: Based on Black Butler, Rui, a 15 years old girl was sent to the world of Kuroshitsuji. As she is stuck living throughout the series. Will she ever return to her world, or will she be "stuck" inside the manga/anime?.Following the storyline of the manga.
1. Prologue

_**Kanamine97**__: This story has been nagging at me for a while now. I've written it onto a notebook, but it took quite a lot of effort for me to actually type it in on a computer. I really should be studying for my exams, but seriously I really wanted to write the first chapter for this, at least. Besides, it's Art and Graphic Product. The exam won't be that hard.. right? _

_Anyway, this story is based off by Kuroshitsuji. Black Butler. _

_I don't think I might put any pairings for the story, as it is OC anyway. But I may consider of writing a pairing in the story. It may be the actual character, if not, OCxCharacter.. My second fiction, but I'll treat it as my first one since I deleted my first one since it was….. Outrageously Well.. Wish me luck! Oh, and please drop a review if you read - I'd really appreciate some reviews!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I stood up and stretched up my arms whilst yawned tiredly and glanced at the clock. The hour hand pointed roughly at 12 whilst the minute hand pointed at 9. 24:45 I thought to myself. "Ugh…." I groaned. My whole body aches for the fluffy bed that has been calling me from the last 2 hours and 45 minutes. "This will be the last time ever I'll stay up for my Art stupid coursework." I cursed. Yes, I had sacrificed my beauty sleep just because of getting ready for an Art exam. I regretted taking art as my GCSE option wholeheartedly.

I'm Rui Nagasaki. A senior student that is currently dreading for her exams that happen to fall in the day after next. "Grr... I'm missing out on my anime here!" I protested. Right then, I could stay up and catch up with my anime, but sleep has taken the best of me. Besides, I have school tomorrow. I sighed and climbed onto my bed. "For now, I'll have to sacrifice my anime. " I mumbled to myself. My heavy eyelids shut heavily on me and sleep has taken over me.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Next Day**

My whole body ached in pain. It felt as if I've slept at a concrete floor. I opened my eyes and stared up. A ceiling, I thought to myself. That's a relief. But it wasn't familiar. Too grand to be mine. I sat up and peered at the window. I cringed upon what I saw. A garden, or so I think it is. The garden was dead; the colour grey has consumed its supposedly natural green colour and the grass was growing in patches and the trees were… dead.

I got off the bed, collecting logics that I could connect and finally came to a conclusion. This isn't my house. So then… _whose house is it?_. After seeing the garden, I decided that I might as well try to fix the garden. I pitied the house owner.

I finally got out of the hou- no. Mansion. The corridor was like a maze. I huffed and walked my way to the middle of the garden, and noticed a blonde-haired boy. He was sitting down whilst crying. Pitying him, I walked my way towards him and asked the boy. " Hey. You okay?".

The boy turned his head and looked at me in the eye with his green eyes "Uhh, really.." His eyes were pearly and he began to cry. _Oh please.. don't cry_… _I_ _begged him mentally_. "W-Well.. I made a _few_ mistakes and-"

He continued to explain, and I began to inspect his look closely. His blonde hair was held back from his face using multiple hair clips, except for one strand right in the middle. His straw hat was resting on his back whilst it tied to his neck. He wore loose, plain clothes and had gardener's gloves on. _Hmm.. _I thought to myself_. He reminds me of someone_.. _But who? _ I scraped out all of the possible suspects out of my brain that seem familiar. _Finny? Sho?. _I pinched myself in disbelief. Is this a dream? I'm in Kuroshitsuji?!. After pinching myself a hurtful good few times, I came to a conclusion. It is not a dream.

FINNY!" A voice broke out of the blue

The boy and I both jumped in sync to the loud voice .

"How many times must you destroy my garden?" the harsh, annoyed tone continued. My gaze was averted to a young boy with an eye patch over his right eye walked up to us, with a butler following behind him

"Young master! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill the plants. I didn't"

Pffft. I tried to contain my laughter. _He reminds me so much of Lennie from "Of Mice and Men"_ I laughed at it mentally.

"Hmm? You're finally up. "he glared at me coldly " Finny, I'll deal with you later. Sebastian, bring her to my room. I wish to speak with her." After giving out his orders, he walked off. With a sigh, I bid goodbye to Finny, and was met with Sebastian's face. He looked at me, bright smile hung on his face.

"Young lady, if you would follow me."

He walked past me, headed in the same direction Ciel had gone. "Uhh.. Okay..?" I replied to him. I followed him through the halls where I was lost in.

"We've arrived. If you please enter the room, my master is waiting for you" His 1000 Volts smile was still there.

He opened door and I walked into the room. As soon as I stepped inside, Sebastian closed and locked the door. My eyes was fixed on the young boy that I had met earlier. He sat on the desk and he was leaning onto his hand.

"Please, take a seat. I have many questions to ask you."

I walked over to him and grabbed at the nearest chair whilst admiring the room. _Secretly._

"Okay" He huffed "Let's begin shall we?. Firstly, What are you doing on Phantomhive grounds?" He asked.

I laughed awkwardly "Well… this may sound weird.. But.. I don't know myself.." I answered him. He glared at me fiercely; like a hunter and a prey.

"Who are you?" He asked the next question rather quickly.

"I'm Rui. Umm.. Nice to meet you!.." I replied cheerfully.

"I'm sorry.. what? Ru…" He asked me again. I growled in annoyance. It has been the umpteenth time that I had to repeat my name when I'm introducing myself to someone.

"Rui. R-U-I. Roo-ee" I growled secretly. I had given his the way how to spell my name, AND how to pronounce it. At the very least, he should be able to say it properly by now.

"Ahem. Sorry about that. My name's Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. " He coughed. "Well, Rui, I guess your questioning time is over." Ciel sighed exasperatedly.

"Sebastian, bring her to a room. We'll deal with her later. I have paperwork to complete. For the time being, prepare a room for our _guest_."

I sweat dropped. I noticed the tone he used when he said "guest". _This brat. You're younger than me. Watch it. _I clenched my fist, trying my best not to punch him. When I finally managed to calm down, somehow, I figured it would be best if I deal with the situation… professionally. I heard the door open, I turned to see and saw Sebastian waiting in the doorframe.

"If you would follow me once more, my lady." He said; that same false smile on his face.

"Of course." I returned the fake smile.

I walked through the halls once more, wondering how big this stupid hallway is. Before I knew it, we had reached a nicely furnished room and Sebastian pushed me inside.

"Pardon me my lady, I have to go and fetch my master." He said in his uncaring tone.

I walked toward the bed and sat down on the bed with a huff. _Now.. What should I do?_


	2. Meeting Clause - Part 1

**_Kanamine97:_**_ I won't be able to update the story as often as I can now. I'm having exams this week and the next. So I'll try to update as much as I can. Rest assured, I'll be updating like crazy in May or so. Cause that's when I have study leave 3._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_… It's so… quiet. Wait. Now that I think about it, where's Rei? He's not here?_ I thought. _So… It's just me?_ I paused for a while and burst out laughing sooner after. _Pfft._ _I can brag about it to him when I see him next. He IS a major fan of Black Butler. Claude's fan boy to be precise._

I heard the door knocked and it opened a few second after.. It was Ciel and Sebastian.

"Oh, Ciel. What brings you here?" I asked him.

"I came here to tell you that Sebastian and I will be going out for a while. Watch over the manor for us." He replied, and then walked with his head held high. I mentally sighed to myself. Does he not know of any etiquette?

"Is something bothering you Lady Rui?" Sebastian dragged me back into reality. I flinched in surprise, not noticing that he was still standing on the door frame.

"Huh.. What? I mean. Oh! N-No! Not at all! " I flailed my arms and try to reassure him that I was fine. "Are you certain of that? Perhaps I could be of assistance" He insisted. "I-I'm fine! Really. ..Besides, don't you have any other thing better to do than standing here, fretting about me? For example... Ciel?" I smirked secretly.

He sighed and gave me an assuring smile. "Well, if you insist that you are fine.. I shall be leaving now. Have a good day." He bowed before me and walked off, exiting the manor. _Right. Alone at last._ I'll have to look for Rei. That is, IF he's here. I exited the room and looked around. This stupid maze hallway again.

"WATCH OUT WATCH OUT WATCH OUUUT!" I heard a sudden yelling coming from my right.

I turned my head to the source of the voice. Mey rin. With trays. Coming full speed at me. Equals bad. "W-Whaaa…?" The sound of crash echoed the hallway.

"Oww…" I hissed in pain. I could feel a warm liquid travelling down my head. I brought my hand onto the liquid and held my hand in front of my face. My eyes opened widely in shock. Blood.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Mey Rin stood up and walked towards me. "Are you okay?" She asked me with a concerned look. She suddenly squealed with a really high pitch. I swear that I was deaf for a second.

"O-Oh no.. What will the Young Master say to this..?" She said with a worried tone.

"It's fine Maid-san, I'll be fine!" I stood up, trying not to sway and trying to assure Mey Rin that I was fine.

"M-Maid san? Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is- "She paused. Then shook her head "No. This isn't the time for this. We'll have to treat that wound immediately!" She grabbed my hand and ran off towards the living room.

"I'll be back. Stay here and wait for me" She ran off and returned a minute later with the first aid box in hand. _Great. First day here, and I'm injured._ I mumbled to myself.

"I'm so sorry about this!." She apologized once again.

"This is nothing, Don't fret about it Maid san." I cooed to her.

"Ah. That's right. I forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm Mey Rin. And who might you be?" She asked.

"Nice to meet you Mey Rin, I'm Rui. Roo-ee." I repeated the same introduction as my first introduction to Ciel, not wanting Mey Rin to do the same thing as Ciel.

"I see, Nice to meet you too Rui." She smiled. "Well, everything's done. Once again, I'm so sorry" She bowed to me and left the room with the first aid kit in hand. After she left, I brought my hand to the bandages that she has done. I froze in disbelief. S-So huge!. I sighed and decided to leave it as it is, even though I may look like an idiot.

The front door opened and Ciel and Sebastian entered. "We're back." Ciel shouted. Sebastian clapped his hands and all of the staff gathered a few minutes after.

"Now. Everyone, Please prepare the manor. We have a guest arriving shortly."

"Guest?" I was curious; I asked.

"Yes. Sir Clause is visiting from Italy."

Ciel coughed suddenly. "Well, a guest must have proper clothing. Seeing Rui, She won't be able to attend the dining with us if she's looking like that. Sebastian, prepare some clothes for Rui. We can't let her look like that in front of Sir Claude" Ciel spoke out.

I noticed Sebastian smirk as he looked down at me. I flinched in response.

"Now, Lady Rui. I'll be taking your measurements." I stood there silently as Sebastian walked past me and stopped.

"And of course, we are not doing it here. Please,come with me" He stared at me. I could feel cold sweat dripping from my head. _Do we really need a room for measuring? This will be VERY awkward._

I followed Sebastian to my room. I entered the room and stood still silently, and awkwardly, as Sebastian revolved around me with a measuring tape in hand. Minutes passed like hours. Sebastian finished measuring in a matter of minutes.

"That should do for now. Your clothing will be ready before Sir Claude arrives." Sebastian smirked.

"Ah.. Okay. I'll.. Take a walk around the manor then.." I replied to him awkwardly and exited my room in a dash. I ran as fast as I can, trying to get away from my room as fast as I can. As soon as I decided it was far enough, I began to walk slowly.

"Now, Lady Rui. Running in the hallway is prohibited." Sebastian's voice came out of nowhere.

I gulped in terror. Slowly, I twirled my body to face him. On his hand was multiple of dresses. I wasn't surprised at all when I found completely finished dresses on his hand; knowing that he is, after all, a demon.

"Ah. I see you've prepared me some dresses. Why thank you Sebastian." I curtsied to him.

"You're very welcome. I do hope they're up to your taste Lady Rui." He smiled. _That fake smile.._ I sweat dropped at it.

"Here are the spares. And please, wear this for the dining. The young master has ordered me directly to ask you to wear it." He handed me all the spare dresses

"Ahem" Sebastian coughed. I flinched in surprise."Let's get you in this dress shall we..?" His smile grew wider and I could feel myself shiver in fright.

"Mey Rin will not be sufficient enough. Alas, I shall be aiding you with your dress." He picked me up and carried me to my room. Again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_CrazyOtaku: _**_Why thank you! –receives the cookie and eats it_- Thanks for being the first reviewer!. _


	3. Meeting Clause - Part 2

_**Kanamine97:**__I've re-read the previous chapter and God, that was too cheesy. I think I made Sebastian to look like a pervert. I tried not to, but it just seems to be a good idea at the time. What was I thinking?! –facepalmself- . At the very least, I tried not to describe him to be like that on this chapter. Merry Christmas by the way! _

_I'm pretty much trying to finish the result of "SolitaryLoner's Stress Relief" . I couldn't get hold of her for a while since she's now on holiday, and is hardly on Twitter, although she has begun to use it more. It's supposedly to be a collab between her and myself. TT^TT._

_Aside from that, Merry Late Christmas and Happy (Late) New Year. I'm so sorry for not updating this fan fic for nearly a month.. My schedule is stacked up with school stuff.. _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

My face flushed with embarrassment as I registered Sebastian's words. Sebastian began to walk whilst carrying me on his shoulder. Each dreadful step brought us closer to my room. Equals corset scene, starring me.

"Sebastian, Release me this instant" I ordered him, whilst giving him evil glare.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. The young master strictly ordered me to make you look presentable for the evening. "He replied with a smug on his face.

"Well, I think Mey Rin is sufficient enough. .go. Or else." I repeated my order.

He glanced at me and gave me an over confidence smile, which I personally took it as a "Try me" look.

I sighed and cooed "Well, I warned you and you didn't listen. Don't blame me if you get hurt". I scanned through my brain and thought of many ways I could use to escape. Violence? No. I knew in the back of my mind that Sebastian is a demon, and me, a mere human think that I could beat him in a hand-in-hand combat? I'd be lucky if I could even scratch him. Breaking a bone or two will be nigh impossible. So I decided to avoid using violence and be sly and escape. I started to wriggle in attempt to free myself from his inhumane grip. No luck. I gave another attempt and managed to push myself off.

My body was thrown backwards, and I managed to land in perfect poise. "As I said before, Mey Rin will be sufficient enough for me. If not, I think I might be able to do it myself thank you," I folded my arms together with a huff and gave him my own version of the 1000 volts fake smile that he always gave me. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I'll go and prepare myself" I curtsied to him and walked away.

I heard Sebastian's footsteps fading, and turned around in curiosity. Sebastian was walking away in the opposite direction. _What__ a __corrupted__ butler._I thought to myself and let out a deep sigh, and started to analyse my situation. If I remember correctly, Sir Clause would be visiting today, at 6 o'clock sharp. I averted my gaze to my watch. 15 :57. I have little than 2 hours to get ready. I panicked and sprinted towards my room, hoping that I'll encounter Mey Rin in the corridor.

After a long while, I managed to get into the dress with Mey Rin's aid. After thanking her, She excused herself and prepared the manor for the guest. I sat down on my bed and was lost in thought, "Gah. How am I supposed to blend in with this situation? Should I just "pretend" that I'm Ciel's cousin or something of that sort..?" I shook my head and ripped myself off the thought. I'll just leave that to Ciel. I huffed and exited my room, walking towards the living room. As I walked past the kitchen, I caught a glimpse of Sebastian letting out a deep sigh when he saw the devastating sight of the kitchen. I continued trailing down the hallway, chanting to myself that it is none of my business. Upon my arrival in the room, I saw Ciel sitting down whilst pouting; looking bored. He stared at me for a while and broke the awkward silence.

"Ah, you're finally ready are you?" He spoke out. "My guest should arrive soon. For now, I ask you to maintain your behaviour." He continued. I heard Sebastian clapped his hands.

"The guest has arrived. Please prepare to greet Sir Clause"

I gave Ciel a dumbfounded look; not knowing what to do. Everyone was lining up by the door and I was stood by Ciel and Sebastian. The door creaked and swung open, revealing the guest. Sir Clause. At the sight of our guest, the staffs bowed.

"Welcome, Sir Clause" Sebastian stepped forward and greeted him as the head servant. I could see Sir Clause glanced at me and Finny back and forth, then gave me a smile.

"Hm? I see that there are some new faces." He nodded and grinned happily. "Who might you be, young lady?"

I curtsied in advance and responded with my mature and upper class persona. "Pleased to meet you. I'm~" Ciel cut me off and answered with his usual high and mighty self.

"She is an acquaintance of mine."

Sir Clause burst into laughter and said "Acquaintance? How rare of you to be so generous, Earl." He smiled.

"He is indeed. I am very grateful to him" I shot him a 'don't ask and just get on with what you're supposed to do` look and tone. He looked at me and shrugged it off.

Sebastian stepped forward and led us to the courtyard. Sir Clause casted a confused look to Sebastian, whilst I remain on my 'calm and composure `look. In actual fact, I too have the same reaction as him. But I dare not to sully the "Phantomhive name "because of this brat's order. (Even though I am not a Phantomhive... –eyeroll-)

"It is an order by my Lord. We hope it pleases you". Sebastian looked at Sir Clause and smiled whilst opening the door, revealing a Japanese themed garden. Sir Clause gasped in awe at the sight. "Mozzafiato!" He smiled brilliantly, leaving Ciel dumbstruck.

"What did he say..?" Finny poked Bard repeatedly and pointed at Clause.

"He simply said that the view is 'breath-taking`". I turned around and smiled; unintentionally overheard their conversation. Their eyes were locked upon me and glittered in 'that's awesome' look. I could only laugh awkwardly as I cooed that it was only a simple phrase of Italian that I know of clearly.

Sebastian glanced at Mey-Rin and winked at her; signalling her to do her "parts". She squealed and nodded energetically. The staffs flees to the bushes and waited for their supposedly parts.

"So, are you just going to stand there for the rest of the evening..?" Ciel locked his gaze on me and with that glare, I snapped out of my day dream.

"Hu- I mean. Ah. No. Of course not. "I walked toward a spare chair that was located in the middle of the table. _So...Ciel on my far right and Sir Clause on __the other. Fantabulous._ I let out a deep sigh and maintained my calm composure. I watched as Sir Clause took out a box from his bag and slid it across the table to Ciel, on which I assume it was a game, called Mouse3 or something of that sort.

After dinner and dessert, I excused myself and left for the night. Today was my first day here and my schedule was filled with Ciel's affairs. I huffed and sat on my bed. Whatever. I need sleep. I'm too exhausted. I told to myself that Ciel would probably fill my schedule with his affairs yet again tomorrow.


	4. The Ball and Elizabeth

_**Kanamine97:**__ Kay. I repeatedly update every month or soon the previous chapters and kept occupying myself on my own affairs for the rest of the month. Sorry for the suspense guys! I'm __updating whenever I can. In the timespan of 2 months, I managed to finish my art exam and the course works. I'm not completely done yet, but I'm nearly there. There's still some upcoming exams too.. ; A ; . On top of balancing my school life, I'm also try__ing to balance my social life, UTAU , FF and extracurricular activities. Life, is great._

_I apologise for neglecting this story for..2 months. . Like honestly. You're free to scold me on Twitter or whatnot. So as an apology (if you decided not to__ scold me) , I wrote a rather long chapter. I hope that make it up as an apology._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_**Next Day…**_

I woke up to the sound of chirping and the intense sun shine that was shining on my eyes. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. Glancing at the window, I watched at the bright azure sky whilst huffing at myself, gathering all of the effort to actually get out of the bed. I suddenly felt rather restricted, upon that feeling, I glanced on my clothing_. Ah. I had slept with this accursed dress_. How I managed to sleep with an uncomfortable corset, I do not know. I lazily made my way to the wardrobe, searching for a spare dress that I could wear today. The wardrobe door swung open and revealed several other dresses in various colours. I took a dress and walked to the bathroom. Sighing in distress, I turned the water on and started the shower. I undressed myself and hopped into the incandescent water. About 20 minutes after, I hopped out and prepared myself for the day.

In a hurry, I ran to the hallway and scanned my surrounding. _It's awfully quiet this morning.. No crashes or explosions... Where's everyone? _ I tilted my head to the side slightly and shrugged it off as I guessed that Ciel would be occupying the lounge. And thus, with that idea I head down towards the lounge, hoping that I'll meet Ciel.

I walked around the hallway for the nth time and the silence still remained. I couldn't find Ciel, nor Bard, Mey Rin or Sebastian. I furrowed my brow in frustration. _What's with everyone and hi__d__ing?! _. I decided to sack the idea and stomped my way to the garden, hoping that I'll find Finny.

As soon as I arrived to the garden, I made my way to the rose bushes and sneakily pinched one of the roses. _The manor is too quiet_. I thought to myself. Feeling bored, I held the rose carefully on my hands whilst trying to remember who the next guest that I might encounter. I tried to remember, but I couldn't remember who it was. My thought was cut off when I suddenly hear rustles behind me. Turning around in curiosity, I swung my head to look at Finny getting dragged away whilst cry- no, begging. As nosy as I am, I tailed Finny and the stranger who dragged him away. Somehow, both Finny and the stranger managed to slip out of my sight. I sulked again and made my way to the manor. _What's everyone's problem? Are they avoiding me or something? Honestly! People these days… _

As soon as I opened the door, the manor was decorated into a pink, fluffy cute wonderland. My face went pale not only for the sudden change of the manor; I had witnessed the servants being modified with a cute attire as well as Sebastian wearing a pink bonnet. Not that I dislike pink or anything, you could say that it is my least favourite colour. A loud laugh escaped my mouth and I cupped my hand over my mouth, holding back the laugh whilst staring at the poor now modified servants and Sebastian. Ciel heard my laugh, spun around and shot me an evil glare. A smirk crept up his face.

"Ah, Rui. You arrived just in time. Please, _join_ us!"

I could hear Ciel snorted quietly, laughing at my unfortunate luck. Damn you Ciel. The blonde girl made her way towards me and settled her eyes on mine. She pointed at me and looked at Ciel, her eyes shone in curiosity.

"Ciel.."She paused for a while. "Who is she? A friend of yours..?" She continued. Ciel sweat dropped in awkwardness and answered her.

"Err.. Yeah. You could say so., she's a distant friend of mine. She's visiting England for a while." The boy coughed in awkwardness.

"Ah, I see! " She smiled. "Ah, Ciel! ! I forgot to tell you. I also decorated the ballroom too! Doesn't it look cute~?" . Her eyes sparkled in happiness. Her face went brighter as she thought of an idea. "Hey Ciel, since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom look like this, why don't we have a dance party? " She looked towards me and continued whilst smiling "and of course you are invited!"

She squealed as she imagined herself dancing with Ciel. " Kyaa~! I'll have to dress stylishly with all my might! _Curses_. _What should I do.. My dancing is terrible.. _. I sobbed consciously in my head. That thought was soon eliminated from my head as Elizabeth turned and faced me. "Oh. And not forgetting you too! I'll specially dress you up for the ball!" She grinned widely and dragged me to a changing room.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

I was dragged to a room on which it seemed to be Elizabeth's dressing room. How do I know?. It was fully decorated with pink and frills. Furthermore, there were dresses _everywhere_!. My mouth gaped in shock when seeing the content of the room. She turned around and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Pick any colour you like" She smiled joyfully. "Oh. But before that.. Would you enlighten me to tell you your name?

"I'm Rui. Rui Nagasaki. You can call me Rui." I curtsied to her. "Pleased to meet you-"

"Elizabeth! But you can call me Lizzie!." She paused for a little while and continued "Now, shall we continue with our preparations?"

"Ah. Okay. Where were we..? Oh. Yeah.. Picking a colour for the dress..Umm fuchsia?" I randomly picked any colour of my favourite.

"Fuchsia? .. I'm not sure if I have any.. I might have one.. Just a moment…" She looked through her collection of dresses and flung a dress at me.

"Here you go. And it's cute too! Hmm.. I don't know why I have such a dark coloured dress.. But oh well" she shrugged it off and pushed me to the bathroom. I held up the dress I had been given and froze in awkwardness. The dress itself was pretty, but the part that I'm uncomfortable about was.. The corset. I had no idea how to put it on. Sheepishly, I opened the bathroom door and looked at her.

"Um.. Lizzie..? "

"Yes?" She spun around, looking at my eyes and smiled. Her eyes glittered in happiness.

"Umm.. I don't know how to wear this.. Could you.. Help me?" I murmured the last few sentences, embarrassed. I could feel my face.

She giggled in response and spoke "You don't know how to wear it? You should've told me earlier, silly!. Let me help you!"

She stripped me off my dress and it was replaced by the dress she lent me. She then moved on and did my (super) long hair. The dress was a long, puffy fuchsia dress that extended to the floor. The dress was comfortable to wear. However, the corset was not. It wrapped around me uncomfortably, giving me difficulties to breathe. (I do wonder how ladies in this era managed to survive with this stuffy corset.) . It was of course, my first (ish) and hopefully last time of wearing a corset. The bottom part of the dress had some space, giving my legs some space. I was glad that the dress had some laces and frills to it. There were also a few bows. The dress did match with the colour of my tanned skin, as Lizzy said.

Styling my thick, black and brown long hair took a while for Lizzy to finish. I expected that.

"Done!" She grinned widely like a Cheshire cat and passed a mirror to me. I looked at the reflection of myself in the mirror. My long, thick black hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, accessorised by a big fuchsia ribbon. My fringe remained parting to my right. My hair was curled and was back combed, to give more volume to it, and making me looked elegant and mature.

"You look so adorable~!" Lizzy looked at me and squealed. "Do you like it?" She continued

"Like it..? Why I love it! Thank you Lizzy !" I smiled at her with gratitude. She brightened suddenly, as if an idea struck to her and ran out of the room. I was still admiring the hairstyle that Lizzy had done to me. She's not bad at styling hair.. I mentally giggled to myself. I was so busy occupying myself so much so that I didn't notice Lizzy coming back with a pair of high heels.

"These shoes will go well with the dress. Wear it!" she shoved the pair of shoes on to me.

"Umm.. Lizzy.. I don't think I can take these heels. It's so.. Pretty and I don't want to ruin such a magnificent shoes.. Besides.. you've lent me eno-"

"Oh no. It's fine! I want to see you wear them! You look adorable with them!" she insisted.

In defeat, I slipped my feet into the heels. Lizzy was right. It did match with the dress.

"Lizzy-"

"Come on! No complaining! Let's not keep them waiting!" Elizabeth cut me off, tapping her foot, obviously impatient. I sighed and stood up.

"All right.." I answered in defeat.

As soon as I finished putting the shoes on, Lizzie grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, towards the others. I followed her whilst regaining my balance at the same time. Before we reached the hallway, she stretched out her hand to stop me.

"You wait here. Whilst I present you to the others, make sure you make a grand entrance!" she smiled again and walked off toward the others. I shook nervously and breathed in a slow tempo, trying to calm myself down.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Lizzy grinned whilst joining the others.

"So, where is she?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"Excited?" She grinned further. "You'll have to wait a little longer." Mey Rin, Bard and Finny were all pumped to see the now dressed up adolescence. Their fists were all pumped up and they discussed on what the girl might look like now. Lizzy walked to the centre of the hallway and began preparing for presenting me.

"Ehem." Lizzy coughed "Sorry for the long wait everyone! Presenting… Lady Rui!". Both of her hands pointed towards the door, where I was waiting for.

_That's my cue_.. I bit my lips and gulped. I tried to act confident and stood straight. In the process, I slapped my cheek weakly to focus my attention.

_No time to be nervous!_ _ Let's do this._ I mentally thought to myself. I walked into the room with my head held high. Nervously, I peered at Lizzy and saw her giving me a thumb up. I smiled at her in return and glanced at the others shyly. Bard and Finny were blushing and Mey Rin was smiling at me and was adoring on how adorable I looked.. Tanaka was sitting down per usual and was drinking his green tea. Sebastian was as emotionless as ever. It was obvious that he was irritated with the bonnet. I secretly glanced at Ciel and was surprised that he blushed. I looked to him properly and smiled shyly. Surprised, Ciel covered his mouth and looked aside, avoiding my gaze. Lizzy was occupied on complimenting herself thus; she did not see the interaction between me and Ciel.

"So, what do you think?" She grinned widely, of course, proud of her successful styling

"Uwaaah.. You look so pretty Rui!" Mey Rin spoke out first. I flushed in return and gave her a weak response of Thank you. Finny and Bard were still admiring and was speechless. Tanaka did his norm _Ho Ho Ho. _

"She looks average." A voice spoke out. I looked at the source of the voice. Ciel. It was obvious that he was lying. His face was still pink and he still refuses to look at me. "

Lizzy pouted her cheek and came up to Ciel. She pinched his cheek and stretched it.

"You're so mean Ciel ! I worked hard on styling her." I giggled at them and defended Ciel.

"It's fine Lizzy. Thank you for the compliment Ciel" I smiled brightly at him.

"Young Master, I shall prepare for the ball. In the meantime, please wait in the living room. I shall notify you when it is prepared." Sebastian finally spoke up. The bonnet he was wearing is now gone, and instead, is now replaced by a pair of glasses. His hair is now pulled back so that his fringe is now not in the way.

"Sebastia-" Lizzy objected, noticed that her cute bonnet is gone and was replaced by a 'depressing' glasses.

"Shall we go, Ciel? Lizzy?" I cut her off and let the staff and Sebastian prepare for the ball.

"It can't be helped" Ciel let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's go". Ciel walked off with Lizzy and I following him.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

When Sebastian had finished preparing for the ball, he kept his words and informed us. He led us back to the hallway. The pink, frilly things that were hanging on the wall is now gone. All of the walls were polished cleanly; you could even see your reflection in it. Bard, Finny and Mey Rin stood on the side, near a phonograph. As soon as they spotted us, Mey Rin placed the spiral groove on the inscribed disc and the music played.

Ciel offered Lizzy for a dance. And of course, she accepted happily. Tanaka and Finny were enjoying each other as dance partners. Mey Rin and Bard… were standing on the side, talking. I on the other hand, was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking dumbfounded whilst everybody (except Bard and Mey Rin) was dancing. I was planning to go to a nearest balcony and take a breather, until I saw someone's hand stretching out from behind me. It was soon followed by a familiar voice.

"Can I have this dance, My Lady?". I spun around and saw Sebastian, asking me for a dance. I was quite taken back to see him smiling. I slowly reached for his hand and nodded.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

The dance lasted till late night. Mey Rin guided Lizzy to the guest bedroom and Sebastian was preparing Ciel to get ready for sleep. When he was finished, he went down and sent me off to sleep.

"It's getting late. You should prepare to go to sleep Lady Rui" He smiled at me whilst carrying a candle on his left hand.

"I'm going to take a breather for a little while. I'll go to bed as soon as I can. I promise I won't stay up late Sebastian" I smiled back at him and waved my hand, walking towards my bedroom. As soon as I arrived at my bedroom, I took off the dress that Lizzy had lent me and changed to my nightwear. I walked towards the window and opened it, revealing a balcony with a splendid view of the garden. Taking a night robe with me, I put it on me and leaned on the balustrade.

"Hmm. Today wasn't actually that bad. I wonder how Rei is doing.. I miss him. "

After a while, I was getting quite sleepy and decided to go to bed. I tucked myself in and drifted to sleep rather quickly.


	5. Was it all just a dream?

"..ui"

"_Rui!"_

"Rui! Wake up!" The person pinched my cheek and I was ripped out of my sleep. My cheek was hurting like crazy. Afflicted from the pain, my eyes fluttered open and was greeted by Rei, my brother. Upon seeing him for the first time in 2 days, the urge of hugging him was excruciating. I sat up and hugged him as tight as I could. He tugged on my pyjama, signalling me to let go of him. I took no notice of it and continued to hug him.

"Rui. Let. go. You're hugging me .too tight.." He attempted to push me off and break the hug. Pitying him, I broke the hug and smiled at him. In response to this, he shot me a queer look.

"What's wrong with you? Hugging me all of the sudden. Are you okay?" He leaned his hand on my forehead and the other, on his own.

"Hmm.. no fever. " He said in a straight face.

"I'm not ill ! Would you get off my forehead now..?" I grabbed his hand and flung it on my bed. He chuckled at my childish – ness.

"Right, Right. If you say so." He grinned. "Hurry up and get up. We need to go to school." . I yawned, still semi asleep.

"Kay. But do you mind? I can't get up if you're sitting on me. Besides, you're heavy!" I gathered all of my strength to push him off me, and.. failed. He stared at me dumbfoundedly.

"Get off you?" He looked down and finally realised that he had been sitting on me the whole time. "Oh. Sorry about that." He got off me and sat on the bed, chuckling innocently.

I sat up and glanced at the clock. 6:30. still exhausted, I stayed sat on my bed for another 5 or 10 minutes, recalling of what had happened from the last 2 days. Was that all a dream? Meeting Ciel, Sebastian and others?. My head was thumping painfully. I quickly shrugged it off and cleared my thoughts. I couldn't think straight without my morning coffee. I spent the next hour getting ready for school. Taking a shower, eating breakfast, and drinking my morning coffee. Exactly at 7:30, I left for school.

As we walked up to the bus stop, Rei nagged at me continuously, repetitively asking me what has been bothering me, and what's up with me. Annoyed, I let out an exasperated sigh and answered his questions, hoping that he quits bugging me .

"So, what's up? Something troubling you? Or Someone?" he asked

"Rei, you talk too much" I slapped my hand on his face and pushed him away. "You know that I'm not a morning person."

"Oomf. Woo won't waf woo boo dis wo wme." (( You don't have to do this to me")). I looked at him in distaste, and found myself chuckling at his stubborn action soon after.

"Kuoldf wouf weft gwo wof bwuai mwouuf naw? " ((Could you let go of my mouth now?)). He grabbed my hand and clung to it, refusing to let go.

Shrugging it off, I continued talking. "Sorry to worry you. I just had a really weird dream..", He chuckled at this and stuffed both my and his hand to his pocket, trying to warm my hand , as it is cold.

"All right. I'm all ears. " I glanced over at him and saw him smiling,

I looked at the sky and gave a distant look. "Strangely, It was a Black Butler dream. I don't know how and why, it felt as if I had spent 2 days there."

He let out a small laugh. "Oh? Really? "

"Yeah.."

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

We continued to chat over my dream, and before we knew it, we both had arrived at the bus stop. We continued to talk about it whilst riding the bus, and walking down to school. Upon arriving at school, He and I went separate ways. We had the same friends, but every morning, I and my friends like to play cards to relief the stress of being in the senior grade, 11th grade. He on the other hand, always passes the offer on playing card games and prefers to chat with our best friend, Katie. The next three periods and break flew by pretty fast, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. We ate our lunch and headed for the field, having another round of yet another game. Call us boring or whatnot, but Rei and I are pretty much a quick learner. We don't really study much, because whenever we learn of new subjects, it still lingers in our head for a while. Thus explaining on how we semi switched our brains off outside school.

Rei ran off and headed to play soccer with the guys whilst I and the rest of my friends sat down on a random spot in the school field. I threw my bag on the floor, near Abi's bag. For the whole lunch time, I pretty much talked to my friend in a circle. I mostly talked to Katie about my strange Black Butler dream, as she is also a fan of anime, which makes it easier for us to sync with each other.

However, Katie was mostly a Naruto fan. She likes watching other anime, but she prefers Naruto to other anime. The bell rang, informing us of form time. We grabbed our bags and made our way to our forms. When I arrived at my own form, I found Kate and told her the whole story of my dreamed. She squealed quietly, obviously excited and was extremely jealous of my dream. Kate was a Sebastian fan girl, similar to I.(but She's probably the most crazed Sebastian fan girl I ever known in my life). She and I had been trying to convert Rei to Sebastian fan, but always failed.

She pulled out her Maths book and ripped a page off and quickly doodled herself in the paper She then began to write madly on the paper. In curiosity, I peered at the piece of paper. She looked up and saw me staring. She grabbed the piece of paper quickly, spun around and continued scribbling. When the bell rang again to signal the start of 4th period, she gave me the piece of paper and strictly ordered me not to read and simply give it to Sebastian.

"Ok.. But.. Why?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Well. If you have that dream again, I want you to give this to Sebastian. Remember, DO NOT READ IT!"

I stuffed the piece of paper on my blazer pocket, along with my bus pass and phone.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

After school finishes, my brother and I drag ourselves back home. We didn't bother linger around after school as we are hectically tired. We hurried home straight away, and as soon as we got home, we sat on the sofa and were stuck there till bed time.

As soon as the clock read 22:00 pm, I quickly changed to my pyjama and rushed into bed. The fluffy pillow successfully drowned me to sleep once again.

_**Next Day..**_

The gentle wind breeze brushed against my face, and comfortably, I refused to open my eyes. I could feel weight upon my head, but I shrugged it off, too tired to get rid of the hindrance. _Maybe it's just a bird. A big bird. Yeah. I'll get rid of it later. _

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- 

When I awake, I found that I was sleeping in a bed. _Hmm? That's strange.. H__ow come I felt wind on my face when I'm sleeping here?_ I looked at the window. It was closed. _That's strange.._ The door swung open and Mey-Rin came to the room.

"Ah. I'm glad that you're awake now." She placed her both of her hands to her chest and sighed.

"Glad? What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Well, you've been missing the whole day. When I was trying to wake you yesterday morning, you weren't there. Everyone was worried about you. They've been looking everywhere throughout the mansion. Even the young master, but in the end we couldn't find you" She answered. She grabbed a chair and sat down beside my bed.

"So, how come am I here?"

"Ah.. Well, Finny found you sleeping under a tree. He informed Sebastian and Sebastian had brought you here."

_Sleeping underneath a tree?_ I thought to myself. Well.. I had a feeling of being outside.. But I had thought that it was at school or something.. I glanced at myself, I was fine, but I discovered that I now worn a nightgown. I looked around the room and found a sullied dress that was neatly folded and placed on a chair, in the corner of the room.

" Mey Rin.. about this.." I paused and pointed at the gown. "Why am I wearing a nightgown..?". It wasn't strange. Well, it IS, but I was expecting myself to be dressed up in my own pyjamas, but my pyjamas was nowhere within sight.

"Oh. The dress that you were wearing was dirty. And the young master ordered to change your attire to a clean one." She saw me still glancing at the gown, and continued "Oh, no need to worry. Young Master ordered me to change your attire. He also ordered me to take care of you"

I tilted my head in confusion. _Take care..? What did she mean by that?. _I brushed off all of the thought as I was feeling sleepy. Maybe returning back to my normal life was a dream. _But it felt so real.. _As I was about going to sleep, Mey-Rin began to speak again.

"Miss Rui, may I ask you a question? I turned to face her.

"Sure. What is it?"

"When we found you, you were with a boy. May.. I know who he is..?" I froze and I was shocked to find her blushing. "Is he your…"

_A boy? . Who could it be? I don't even know who it is.._ Curious, I asked Mey-Rin. "A boy..?" She nodded and was still blushing. She must've thought that he's my fiancé or something.

"Where is he now? Can I see him?" I sat up and locked my gaze on her. I was desperate to know who the mystery boy is.

She put her left hand on her chin and tapped it, whilst her other hand was supporting her left. "I think.. The young master sent him to other guest room."

I threw the blanket aside and shoot off to find this other guest room. After being here for two days, I still don't know the blueprint of this manor. I opened the door hurriedly and checked room after room in the corridor outside my room. When I had reached the last one, it was empty. Just like the rest of the room.

I knew that Mey Rin was following me whilst trying to stop me, but I had ignored her and continued with my search. When I had finished investigating the last room, I broke down and fell to the floor. Mey Rin finally catched up to me soon after I fell on the floor.

"Miss Rui, hold on a second!" She stopped and tried to regain her breath. "The young master strictly ordered you to rest "She bent down on one knee and picked me up.

"Rest? That's absurd. I'm fine"

"But you still ha-"

"I'm fine Mey Rin. Now, could you take me to this boy?" she hesitated. She let out a sigh and replied

"Oh.. Okay.." She walked ahead and led me to a room.

"He's resting here. I presume the young master and the others will be here too". With that, I grabbed the handle of the door and opened the door. Ciel and the others looked at the door and saw me. I tried to peek at the person who was lying on the bed, but Ciel was blocking my sight. Ciel walked over to me and spoke.

"I thought I told Mey Rin to tell you to rest."

"What for? I'm perfectly fine Ciel." I chuckled. "I've heard that you've found someone when you found me. I just came here to see who it is." I took a step towards the bed.

Ciel grabbed my arm to prevent me to see who the boy is. I turned to face Ciel.

"Can I not have a little peek?"

"No." He said coldly.

I chuckled once again. "There's no harm on seeing a person is there?"

"…" He remained silent, expecting me to follow his order. I sighed in defeat and spoke out once again.

"He's not awake yet is he? If you're against me seeing him, could you be a little … nicer and let me see him in a distance?"

"…." Ciel didn't answer me once again. Instead, he dragged me about 5 metres away from the bed and stood beside me. I assumed that he finally let me see the boy, even though it was in a distance. I peered to the bed and finally saw the face of the boy. I froze in disbelief and unconsciously spoke out …

"Rei?"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

_**Kanamine97**_: _After re-reading last chapter, I'm thinking of pairing Rui up with some characters. I don't know who, but Maybe Ciel or Sebastian. But I thought that pairing OCs with them __are too common. It's still a po__s__sibility, but I'm still considering it. I'm even thinking of pairing her with Alois. Oh..the choices .. What do you think?._

_I've also tried to write as much as I can on this Easter break, after that, I'll be gone for a while again. So this chapter will be an advance apology from me._

_Oh, another thing. I decided to draw the cover for this fic~ . What do you think? It looks lame.. I know.. /slapsself. But I tried my best. __(Ciel looks so weird..) /shotself._


	6. The Truth, Revealed?

_**Kanamine97:**__ This chapter is just a filler. Or something like that. I put up a poll to ask what role should Rei be, but no one answered. So this chapter is just a filler. If you want the next chapter, please vote for Rei's pos__i__tion! Also, I now pronounce that I'm on semi-hiatus! . My real exams are coming up! I'm on study leave, so whenever I'm free, I'll just update now and then. Anyway. If you find this chapter confusing, don't worry. Even me, the writer is also confused. _

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

As I entered the guest room with Mey-Rin, the faces of the staffs as well as Ciel and Sebastian came into view. Standing at the sides were Bard and Finny, with a distressed expressions as they looked at the boy. Inwardly, I felt extremely awkward, but on the surface, my eyes were sharply looking at Ciel. I then averted my gaze to look at the boy.

"Wha- Rei..?" I called out hesitantly. My eyes widened in surprise seeing the unmistakably familiar face of my brother. _Crap_. I froze. As I turned slowly, everyone's surprised look came into view.

"You know him?" Ciel asked.

"Umm. No?…" I laughed weakly. _What will happen to him now..? Maybe I should just say he's a friend of mine.. or an acquain__tance.. ?_

He continued to stare at me intently as he continued his questioning, "That's VERY convincing Rui. " He grinned wickedly and continued. "Please enlighten us. What is your relation to this boy?" _Ah, that question. He finally mentioned the question__ that I thought he'd ask me._

Breaking in a cold sweat, I lied through my teeth and said, "An acquaintance..?"

"Oh…" Ciel answered in a sarcastic tone. The word "suspicious" was clearly written in his eyes as he looked at me thoughtfully.

My face paled, as I desperately to look at Rei, wishing him to 'wake up and pretend not to know me', but he did not wake up at all. _Gwaa.. What should I do..? Should I just spill it..? I subconsciously cried. _Ciel continued to glare at me. On top of that, this made everyone stare at me too.

All I could do was fly my white flag in defeat and spill the news. " Fine, Fine. I'll tell you. BUT STOP GLARING AT ME LIKE YOU'RE ALL GONNA EAT ME!"

As I was cursing my carelessness, I was also thinking on what to say and where to begin. Unfortunately, my head was blank as a canvas, and I had no idea where to begin. _I'm guessing I'll also have to tell them that I'm from a different time_. I thought vehemently.

Just then, Bard's voice rang out clearly, and I unwillingly snapped out from my dark corner of despair to listen. "So, Is he like your personal butler?"

_WHAT?! It was quite a heavy blow on me, getting told that my brother is your personal butler. This is not Vocaloid, where your brother becomes your servant_. I crawled back into my dark corner, bewailing on Bard's harsh comment.

"I guess that's not it huh..?" Bard said, scratching his head and looked at me apologetically.

"So, If it's not that, would you enlighten us with the correct answer?" Ciel too, was looking at me desperately, wanting to know knowing the truth.

"Well.."

"Aaah. I didn't think that you'd guessed that quickly." A voice rang out sternly.

I spun around, seeing Rei finally awake. "Ah, so it's true then. There's another butler other than Sebastian? That's awesome!" Finny clapped his hands and grinned happily. I came over to him and smacked him at his head.

"One moment please." I grabbed Rei's hand furiously, dragged him out of the bed, and out of the room.

"What the he- What are you doing here?!" I asked him, dreadful of the answer he was going to give to Ciel.

"Hm? Why am I here.? I don't even know myself." He shrugged casually as if nothing had happened. He folded his arms and then glanced at me. "Moreover.. Why are _**you**_here yourself?". He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I just found myself here. I don't know how m'kay?" I sighed. "Anyway, that's not the point! I was just going to say about this world teleport thing! Haaa.. They nearly found out about this time - world teleport thing. " I sighed once again.

"And you think they're just gonna believe you like that?" He smirked frankly. I shrugged at his answer,

"Maybe?" I shrugged.

"Trust me, they won't." He sighed and looked at me with sympathy. "You think they're just gonna believe 'oh, we came from the future~' ? "

"Then, what should we say? I mean, I'd like to say that you're my brother, since you are, but I think it might be a hassle to Ciel since he took me in and stuff." I rubbed my hand on my forehead, thinking hardly.

Rei's eyes shone brightly and spoke up "What's wrong with saying that I'm your butler?! It's a one-in-a-million chance! No one get to experience being a butler nowadays!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! Why do you want to be a butler?! I won't let you snoop that low!"

There was an awkward pause. " .. So I can experience how it feel like being a butler like Len?". Hearing his response, I face palmed myself.

"Then.. How about fiancé?" He smirked delightfully,

"We look too much alike. I think they can distinguish that we're related. " I looked at him, unimpressed.

"Then you suggest something!"

"I don't even know okay?" I screeched at him _(luckily we converse in a different language, so they won't know what we're talking about) _

He added the glum atmosphere with a frown and a sigh. "Well that's VERY useful Rui."

_What IS up with my head today? Usually, I can think of a ran__dom yet great idea. But now, I can't even think of one!. All of Rei's idea are ludicrous,… but will it work? .. It might. _I huffed._ Though it's a rare chance for me to have Rei as a servant or something, but right now, I'm bothered with the fact that he'd __stoop that low to the fact that he'll be my "personal butler". Huff. This is too much strain. _

Whilst I'm preoccupied with reviewing Rei's ideas, my brother was also thinking intensely of another great idea.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;

Inside the room, everyone was curious of the conversation and was listening to the conversation

"Y-Young Master! The talking seems to have stopped!" Mey- Rin abruptly turned her head to the young boy, taking off her ear from the door.

"I see." Ciel said sternly. He held his hand on his chin and tapped his other hand to his elbow, deep in thought. "What ARE they talking about? I can't understand a single word they're saying."

"They seem to be taking their time Young master. Shall I bring them back here?" Sebastian peered through Ciel whilst bowing a little.

"Bring them back here Sebastian!" Ciel ordered coldly.

Sebastian made his way to the door; the servants in the other hand were still standing by the side of the room.

"Young Master, don't you think that's a bit rash? I mean.. If they DID know each other, could you not at least let them talk for a little bit longer?" Bard added.

Mey – Rin lowered her head and said slowly "T-that's indeed true young master. It wouldn't.. hurt to let them speak for a …little while … right? "

Ciel scowled "It wouldn't. But it has taken too long! They have been outside for 30 minutes now! Catching up with each other can wait later!" he scowled bitterly.

Finny looked at Ciel resentfully, too frightened to make another comment

Sebastian looked at Ciel helplessly and exited the room, summoning Rui and the guest.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;

"So, what do we say then?" I asked my brother, agitated.

"Stick with my ideas." He calmly cooed.

Without noticing, Sebastian exited the room and bowed to us. "Lady Rui, The young master request for your presence." Sebastian said seriously.

I looked at him with puppy eyes. "Can it wait a little longer?". However, Sebastian's eyes remained shut, and he was totally ignoring my gaze.

_Damn. We're out of time. That plan worked well didn't it._ I thought to myself with sarcasm.

"Sis, What are we going to do?" Rei whispered without Sebastian noticing.

"I'll think of something. You just have to go with the flow kay? I replied. He nodded in agreement.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;

As Sebastian led the way into the room once again, Ciel came into view. He was sat on a sofa with his hand resting on his chin, and… he bore his eyes onto me, displeased. Inwardly, I was terrified, but I dug my nail to my hand as hard as possible to keep a straight, brave face.

"…" He remained silent. "So?"

I snickered. "You're so impatient Ciel. Rest assured he's not a dangerous person."

Hearing my words, his gaze intensified, obviously enraged.

"Answer my question!" Ciel rose his voice.

"He's my –"


	7. A New Character

As we re-enter the room, everyone's locked their gaze on me. My mouth curved into an awkward smile, nervous and frightened of what may happen next, so much so I could feel cold sweat trickling down my face. My brother sneered at me, laughing silently at my nervousness. He simply walked in front of me and bowed to everyone "Apologies for the ruckus we've made as well as our rude intrusion." He placed one of his hands across his chest and the other behind him and continued. "I am simply the family butler of the Nagasakis. Pleased to meet you, Lord Phantomhive.". His mouth curved into a smile as he stood back up.

As much of an airhead (yet considerate) person he is, I mentally gasped in disbelief. I know that he gave me the idea of him acting as my butler, but I didn't really think that he was serious about it.

"Another butler?" Finny's eyes glittered, fascinated seeing another butler other than Sebastian. He and Mey Rin were too fascinated by the thought of having another butler so much so that they surrounded Rei and looked at him 360 degree, with a creepy fangirling stare.

"Butler you say?" Ciel finally spoke up; he frowned and furrowed his gaze at us. "With such foreign attire like that?". His gaze was locked on Rei's attire. Was jeans and shirt with hoodie considered as foreign attire? Ah,It had completely crossed my mind. I had completely forgotten about our clothing. We were still wearing our normal clothing. And here we are, stuck in the Victorian era, of course jeans and a shirt will look foreign to them.

"This?" Rei pointed out at his own attire. "Ah, this is my normal attire. The young mistress bought it for me whilst she was away." He smiled once again, trying to be as formal as possible. I felt like we were in a pinch, so I just spoke out what were on my mind, which probably were … a bad idea.

"That's right. I bought him that as a souvenir. Besides, my father also likes foreign cultures, and he insists the staffs and our family to wear foreign attires for our daily basis.". To be perfectly honest, it wasn't really a lie. My father does love foreign cultures, especially Eastern ones. Why and How it started, I don't even know myself. "If it's not too much of a trouble, could you lend him an appropriate.. attire?" I asked sedately.

Ciel gave a long sigh and shook his head " Sebastian, prepare a butler uniform for Rei". I stared at my brother, rather surprised seeing no reaction whatsoever from him, but I knew that he was probably screaming his hearts out on his mind. I mean.. who wouldn't? Getting free outfits that are especially made by Sebastian himself, and furthermore, he, well.. we can use it to cosplay as one of Black Butler's characters once we got home.

"Moving on from that, Are you well enough to roam around the manor Rui?" Ciel gave me a sympathetic look. I tilted my head, confused of what he meant. "What do you mean?. I'm totally fine." I grinned and spun around. "See?". A moment after, I fell down to the floor, feeling heavy headed and headache. I felt as if my head were about to burst, but maybe that was due to the spinning around thing.

Ciel sighed once again and stretched his hand up to me, pulling me up. "Fine? You're practically boiling! Go to sleep already." He huffed and pushed me to Rei. "Bring her to her room. She needs to sleep. If she refuses, force her to sleep or something. You should be capable to do that."

"It's no big deal Ciel. It's just warm here" I replied weakly. I know full well that I wasn't feeling fine. I was practically on the brink of passing out, but I just don't want to trouble Ciel and the others, after all haven't I trouble him enough?. Ciel glared at me coldly whilst furrowing his eyebrows, huffing at my stubbornness. Rei, understanding the situation forcibly picked me up and bowed. " Pardon my mistress' stubbornness. I'll ensure that she gets her rest." He bowed once again and left the room.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"You're so stubborn you know that?" Rei huffed and continued "If I have a free hand right now, I'd flick you."

I pouted at his mean comments "You're mean. I told you, I'm fine! Put me down. Pleeaase?" I shot him an innocent look, knowing full well that it's his weak point.

He looked at me, and groaned. "Ugh, those look again. I'm not going to give in. "He focused on the way and completely ignored me "Did you not listen to Lord Phantomhive's order?"

I sneered at him, mockingly repeated his comment when calling Ciel. "Oh, Lord Phantomhive is it now? He has more power over your own sister?"

"It's for your own benefit. Shut up and sleep." His face was flushed, obviously embarrassed of the act he'd done. Before long, we'd reached my bedroom. He kindly laid me down my bed and pulled up the blankets over me.

"I can't believe you did that Rei. Why didn't you say that you were my brother? You know that I was going to say that before you interrupted me." I puffed my cheek, clearly objecting at him acting as my butler.

He chuckled "It's not that bad you know, being a butler. I get a free Sebastian costume." He sat next to the bed and continued. "Enough . Now"

I cringed at his older brother figure. It's tacky, but at the same time it was .. pleasant. He rarely showed this side of him to me. Though sweet as it is, my head was killing me badly, so I decided to give in. "Fine. I'll go to sleep." I grabbed hold of his hand before shutting my eyelids and continued "But stay next to me. Don't leave me." My fever must be very high, seeing that I fell asleep straight after, still holding my brother's hand.

"You're such an idiot. And a stubborn little sister." He chuckled and kissed my forehead, sitting back to the chair next to the bed and continued to watch me sleeping.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

_**Next Day**_

I woke up, feeling refreshed and norm, and found myself still stuck in the Black Butler world. I wondered to myself, _How do I manage to stay here with many days passed, yet only a couple of hours had passed back in real life?_ I shrugged. It was too early to think heavily in the morning. I sat on my bed, practically stuck there, waiting for myself to be fully awake.

"Good Morning Young Mistress". The door swung open, revealing Rei with a butler uniform similar to Sebastian's with the exceptions of him wearing a gold pocket watch I had given him as a birthday present. There was an awkward pause between us.".. This whole thing is such a hassle." He groaned, obviously too lazy to do the whole Sebastian morning chores to Ciel. "Am I supposed to dress you too?... Ah.. that's right.. " he paused yet again " Er.. Young Mistress? If you would.."

"Yeah..yeah.. I'll do it" I waved my hands, dismissing the issue.

After I took a shower and got dressed, I walked around the manor, wondering what to do for today. Maybe I could ask Ciel to play chess with me. With that thought, I grinned and wandered through the manor looking for Ciel.

Arriving near Ciel's study room, I saw a bunch of men standing suspiciously near the entrance of his room, carrying a bag. My eyes widened as I realised what was happening. The kidnapping arc. Sh*t. Did they get Ciel?. I looked at the bag and saw that it was was a relief seeing that Ciel hasn't been kidnapped yet, but one of the thugs noticed me and yelled "We've been found out!. Get her!".

A cloth was placed over my mouth and I quickly blacked out.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Kanamine97:**__Eeeek. Don't kill me. I'm sorry you had to wait for another month or so. I was waiting patiently for "someone" to vote on the poll, but no one had. __So I waited longer. Then it was my upcoming trip for 3 weeks, and spent my birthday chilling out. So.. another apologies.. . ._

_I __**promise **__to write another chapter a.s.a.p. I've graduated off school and now I'm having my summer holiday = 7 weeks to kill. _


	8. Chapter 8

I heard a group of people talking, "_Ugh, it's_ _too noisy to go back __to_ sleep_"_ I thought. I opened my eyes and found myself that I wasn't on the Phantomhive's ground. My hands are hurting. I tried to move my arms, but then my arms were tied tightly behind my back, leaving me defenceless. Next to me, Ciel was still out cold and were shackled with belts and chains.

Across the room, there was a guy standing in the middle of the room, presumably Italian since he repeatedly went on and on about Italy and well.. his accent. I flinched at the stench of cigarette. _Ugh… out of all things, why does he smoke? _I groaned under my breath. I never really liked cigarettes. In fact, I hated it. So I always try to avoid smokers or cigarette smoke.

"Put it out" I mumbled under my breath. Though I mumbled, one of his thugs heard me and yelled "Boss, the girl's awake!". Everyone's eyes were on me, and the guy with the scarred face came up to me, and pulled my head up, speaking right near my face. "Huh? What'cha say little girl? I didn't hear you properly"

Annoyed at his big headed attitude, I yelled at him. " I SAID PUT THE DAMN CIGARETTE OUT YOU IMBECILE!"

I must've annoyed him pretty bad. A nerve popped out of his head, and he furiously threw me across the room. I fell on the ground in pain, clutching myself in agony. Blood trickled out of my mouth from the impact. _Damn, that hurts. My __back__ sobs.__ If I can't walk, I'll sue this guy real bad!_

"Know your place bitch. Don't order me around." He looked down at me.

It must've been a loud thud seeing that Ciel, who was out cold before, awoken. Ciel gasped as he saw the state of me, hissing in pain and stuff. He averted his glare at the scarred man, Azzurro Vener. If looks could kill, Azzurro would be dead by now. Brutally.

"It really was you.. Ferro family.. Azzurro Vener." He said, keeping his glare on the man. Whilst he continued on ranting about Italy and drugs, I sat up and was still hissing in pain. _Damn, __this hurts so bad. _I started to struggle, trying to get myself out of the ropes. But the ropes were tied too tight on me, and I wasn't able to escape, though I managed to find out that my legs weren't bound by the ropes. I smirked. It was then when I noticed him slipping a gun out of his trousers pocket, and aiming it at Ciel. He smirked and crossed his legs, still aiming the gun at Ciel.

I didn't know why I really bothered to defend Ciel. After all, I knew that he'd only get a few scratches from this incident, but my body just moved on its own, probably wanting to look like some sort of heroine or something. Rei will probably laugh at me or whatever. So, being a nice person as I am, I stood up and ran up to Vener, lifting my feet up, I kicked the gun across the room, hitting one of the thugs and left him unconscious. "Oops, my foot slipped." I spoke out in mockery. I even stomped on my foot with my other foot, just to add the mockery. "Bad foot". Then, I smirked at him and glared at him coldly.

He instantly turned to me and growled "YOU BITCH!". He took out a pocket knife and rose it up near my face. Knowing that I might ruin the scenario, I might as well go with the original scenario, with an additional character. He swung the blade around and managed to sliced me in the stomach, I could feel blood gushing out and dripping on my dress and leg.

He then grabbed hold of me by the face and grinned at Ciel. "Isn't it time to spill where the goods are 'little master'? If you don't spill it quick, I'll kill your servants one by one!" He then jerked me away to his remaining thug and walked over to Ciel "We'll start with… _her_. Though she doesn't look like one of your servants, You can have the honour of witnessing her death personally". He pointed at me when he said 'her'.

I was looking at Ciel desperately, looking at what'll he do. However, Ciel didn't looked panicked whatsoever. Instead, he smiled brightly and said "It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to 'fetch'". He twitched and kicked Ciel on the face, conveying his rage to a kick.

He then took out his phone and yelled at it "Negotiations are over. Kill him!"

He hung up on the phone, and moments later, the phone that was sitting on the table rung. The conversation began with a quiet talking over the phone, but soon after, Vener lost his cocky, arrogant attitude and his face was smeared with the word "fear". There were maniacal screams blaring from the phone, then…. silence .

"H..Hey" He chattered.. His voice suddenly raised in volume. "HEY WHAT'S WRONG!"

A smirk crept its way onto Ciel's face, and he began to laugh softly. "It would appear that "go fetch" has failed."

Angered by his words, Vener went berserk once again. Of course, I saw the beating coming, so I broke free from the thug's clutch and ran in front of Ciel, receiving the kick that was intended for him.

"SHUT UP! STUPID BRATS!" He roared as he repeatedly kicked and stomped me with his shoe.

I wasn't planning to get hurt this much, but my body was practically covered in scar and bruises. I probably will have a 'few' broken bones. I could still move, but it felt so painful. Even walking seems to be a tough task to do.

My vision was getting blurry and I couldn't stand straight. If I could, I'd pass out right away, but my mind refuses to do so and insist me to stay conscious longer. Besides, if I pass out right now, I won't get any chance to beat Vener to a pulp.

"HEY IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME, I'LL KILL YOU MONGRELLS" He shouted once more. **"HEY!"**

"Hello?" I could hear Sebastian's voice from the other end of the phone. My eyes widened in surprise and feeling relieved, I smiled softly. _You took your time you stupid butler._

Ciel must've also known that Sebastian was on the other end of the line. Lying on the floor, he let out a bark. **"Woof"****.**

I secretly laughed under my breath. I was imagining this scene in my head. Looking at Vener's face, his face was pale as a sheet; frightened of what's coming to get him.

I use the moment Sebastian took to get here to get my revenge. So I crawled to Ciel and asked him to untie my ropes. As he was untying the rope, I took a deep breath and held my breath, holding in the pain from moving my limbs. Smiling evilly, I cracked my hands, stood up and ran up to Vener. Grabbing his collar, I smirked sadistically and spoke in a low, terrorising tone.

"You know it's rude to hurt a lady.. Such a rude gentleman" I spoke to him in a disappointed tone. "I'll have to teach you lesson or two..Say.. Why don't you take this as a payback for assaulting me, and Ciel huh?". My eyes opened wide, and I began to punch him crazily like Luffy's 'gattling gun'.

During the time Sebastian took to get here, I was enjoying my Luffy moment and 'revenge time', It was just me in my own little world, and I had completely forgotten about Ciel. Yet,so far, I had said nothing. My face was fixed expressionless and my eyes were staring at Vener coldly, like a cold blooded murderer waiting to kill their victims.

By the time Sebastian came to the room, Vener was reduced to a bloody, beaten piece of lump. His fine clothes were tattered and he must've passed out in the process. Sebastian was taken back at the sight of Vener, most likely shocked out of his mind to see Vener beaten by a mere girl. I knew as much that I've strayed off path from the plot of the story, but my hands were itching to teach Vener a lesson. I smiled innocently to Sebastian, acting as if I didn't know what had happened. After all, I rarely show that malicious, violent side of me, but Vener was simply pushing it, so I'd lost it. Though Sebastian knew what had happened, he didn't question me whatsoever. Instead, he simply smiled at me and came over to Ciel, picking him up.

"Are you able to walk my lady?" He looked at me and asked in a teasing tone., even though he knew the answer to that.

"Err.. I'm afraid not.." I huffed and laughed awkwardly.

"Stop messing around and bring her along too" Ciel scoffed, irritated of the wait.

"Of course my lord" He picked me up with his other hand and we quickly returned to the manor.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

When we returned to the manor, the servants were waiting in front of the manor, Rei included.

"Mr. Sebastian! Welcome back!" Mey Rin stopped and stared at Ciel, whose face was bruised and then stared at the other unconscious body in Sebastian's other arm. " Mr Sebastian! I-Is that Lady Rui? O-Oh, the poor miss.."

Finny, on the other hand was yelling on top of his lungs instead of doing anything. "Young Master Ciel and Young Miss Rui is injured!."

Whilst the Finny was getting "disciplined" by Ciel, Mey Rin in her own little world and Bard staring off at a pie, I was passed onto Rei, who was spacing out, seeing me injured.

"Rei, take her to her room and treat her wounds. If you require any help, as Mey Rin to assist you" Ciel ordered.

He bowed and carried me off to my room. When we arrived, he laid me on the bed softly.

"You're such an idiot, injuring yourself like that. What do you gain of it? Nothing." He huffed, sighing at my stubbornness. "Oh, and wake up will you? I know that you're not unconscious."

I opened my eyes, frozen in place and dared not to move a limb, since I know how much it hurts. Rei was staying beside me, treating my injuries as I stared off at the ceiling.

"Damn.. you got me.." I chuckled "I know that much that I don't gain anything and I know that he'll only get a few minor injuries, but.. you could say my body moved on its own?" I let out a deep breath.

"Leaving you immobilised and injured?. What a nice body you have." He sneered, taking some tissues and bandages, treating my wounds.

"Oh shut up, It's better than stuck in the same room doing nothing and watching someone brutally assaulted." I pouted.

There was a moment of silence between us, since no other topic is appropriate to talk in this heavy mood.

".. I made a bad move. I showed them my other side.." It took a lot of willpower to actually told Rei that. "I tried to maintain my usual composure, but … I lost it I guess" I sneered at myself, who wasn't able to keep her composure together.

"What's done is done. Nothing can change the past" He stood back up after finished bandaging my stomach. "You shouldn't worry about it anymore. Don't over exert yourself. Aren't you tired already?" He crouched down and patted me in the head and ruffling it.

Unable to do anything else, I smiled to him.

"You should really go to sleep. Don't try to do silly things anymore."

I nodded. "Right.. Okay okay.. I'll sleep now. Good night Rei." I smiled at him once more and fell asleep right away.

After a while, Rei stood up and pulled up the blanket over me, watching me peacefully sleep once more.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

_**Kanamine97**_:: _I hope this makes up for the apology thing. I started this like.. last night and continued to write it from midday today till.. 8 PM. Lol. From here on, I'll try to update frequently. I'm still busy collabing the conclusion of "Solitaryloner's stress relief" conclusion with solitaryloner and updating my UTAU and dA. Ugh.. too much things to do.._


End file.
